A downlink (DL) of Long Term Evolution (LTE) supports a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology. An evolved NodeB (eNB) obtains a beamforming gain and a spatial multiplexing gain by using a precoding method. In a frequency division duplex (FDD) mode, the eNB cannot estimate channel information of the DL by using an uplink (UL) channel, and therefore user equipment (UE) reports the channel information of the DL. The UE reports the channel information of the DL to the eNB by using a most proper precoding matrix indication (PMI) and rank indication (RI). The PMI indicates a value of a precoding matrix requested by the UE, and the RI indicates a maximum quantity of layers of signals that can be simultaneously transmitted in a current channel state determined by the UE. However, in some cases, the eNB cannot accept a precoding matrix and a rank that are selected by the UE. For example, the eNB needs to avoid a precoding matrix and a rank that cause significant interference to neighboring cells. A codebook subset restriction technology is introduced in LTE Rel 8 and Rel 9, so as to limit the PMI and the RI that are fed back by the UE. The codebook subset restriction technology is used to send a codebook subset restriction (CSR) bitmap to each UE by using higher layer signaling. Each bit in the CSR bitmap is corresponding to a precoding matrix, and values of bits are 0 and 1. When a bit is set to 0, a precoding matrix corresponding to the bit is limited, and the UE does not need to measure or feed back the precoding matrix corresponding to the bit.
A one-dimensional antenna is used in a conventional two-dimensional (2D) MIMO system, and the one-dimensional antenna can perform beamforming in a horizontal direction. A two-dimensional antenna is currently, introduced to improve antenna performance. The two-dimensional antenna can perform beamforming in both a horizontal direction and a vertical direction. For the two-dimensional antenna, codebook configuration and a feedback mechanism are not defined in the prior art.